First Meeting
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Lan Fan was just trying to have a nice walk home, can't she at least have that?


**HAPPY HOLIDAYS CUTIES! :3 I wrote this for my Tumblr friend because I was her Secret Santa and she loved it. So maybe you will too, idk. Have some Lingfan to brighten your holidays. c:**

* * *

Lan Fan bowed to her grandfather and turned to put in her shoes. Nodding one last goodbye, she left the dojo with her bag slung over her shoulder. Since she was just going home, she didn't bother to change out of her sweat-stained workout clothes.

Outside, the sky was a beautiful blue, not a single cloud in sight. The wind was slightly chilly, making the temperature pleasantly cool. Considering the beautiful weather for a moment just outside the dojo, Lan Fan decided to take the longer route home.

Walking along the road, she moved at a leisurely pace, enjoying the nice weather. Once in the busy area of the city, she turned and headed down one of the major streets instead of using her usual shortcuts to get home. Normally, walking the long way would never have any surprises in store for the young [fighter]. But today would be a different story.

As Lan Fan passed an alley, she thought she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Doing a double-take, she stopped at the entrance of the alley and peered into the shadows. There weren't any animals sitting on the trashcans and dumpsters or any in sight at all. Looking down, her eyes widened at the sight of what looked like a teenage boy with long black hair and wearing a bright yellow shirt. _What the hell is this?_ She slowly made her way into the alley and crouched in front of the unconscious boy.

"Hey! Get up!" she said, forcefully shaking his shoulder. The boy jumped and lifted his head.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" he looked around for a minute before lifting his eyes to look at the girl who found him.

His voice trailed off as he got a good look of the young woman in front of him. Her black hair was pulled into a high fist-sized bun, her bangs falling over her forehead and framing her rounded face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together over her dark brown eyes, signaling a look of either concern or annoyance. His eyes continued to roam her face, taking in her pale lips, small nose, and cheeks still pink from her workout. _Wow okay, so she's like crazy beautiful,_ he thought to himself. Still staring at her face, the boy didn't realize she was speaking until she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Sorry, what?" He blinked and met her eyes.

"Why did I have to find a creep on my way home?" she whispered to herself; the boy looked confused. "I said: what are you doing passed out in an alley and who are you?"

"Oh! My bad, my name is Ling. I came to visit my father, but I guess I forgot to eat and passed out from hunger. Why in an alley, I have no idea..." he explained nonchalantly, shrugging.

Lan Fan stared at Ling for a couple minutes in disbelief before sighing and closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. _Is he serious?_ She opened her eyes and looked at the boy. He gave her a bright smile.

"Is there any chance I could get you to help me out, even a little?" he pleaded with her.

Lan Fan regarded him with critical eyes. Judging just from his clothes, he came from a family with money. His yellow shirt was embroidered with gold thread and looked to be made out of fine silk. His long hair was tied into a pony tail at the base of his neck with bangs that almost covered one eye. She noticed that he was slightly baby-faced, his skin was smooth and there wasn't a single blemish. His eyes, she noted, were small and so dark they almost looked black. And they closed whenever he grinned like he was now. She took a deep breath and let it out forcefully.

"… Alright, I guess I can take you to get some food," she conceded. Ling gasped and flung his arm around her neck, giving her a big hug. Stunned, she froze on the spot.

"REALLY?! Yay! Thank you so much!" He practically shouted. "You're the best… What was your name?"

"Lan Fan," she answered, prying his arms from around her neck and rising from her crouch.

"Lan Fan, huh? That's a pretty name!" Ling rose to his feet slowly. "By the way, are you buying? Because I don't have any money."

Lan Fan stared up-she was surprised at how tall he was-into his face incredulously. _You've gotta be kidding me... Ugh, whatever, I don't feel like dealing with it._ Still, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go." With that, she turned and walked briskly back onto the street, not looking back to see if he was following.

"Yahoo! You really are the best, Lanny!" Ling shouted, running to catch up to her.

Lan Fan whipped her head around, glaring at him with a mixture of shock and annoyance. _Did he __**really**__ just call me that?_ She watched as Ling chuckled and began to whistle innocently. _Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with that. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again anyway_.

* * *

**So? What did you think? I've never written any FMA ship before, but Lingfan is so cute. This was sorta modern AU-ish, I suppose. It was like 2 am when I wrote this so I don't even know how I came up with this...**

**But! Leave a review if you want! I'd like to know your thoughts and opinions. :3**

**Tschüss!**


End file.
